Fire in the Belly
by litlcapt
Summary: Daniel thought it was just an innocent stomachache until it took an unexpected turn. Set between Crystal Skull and Nemesis
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: major for Crystal Skull

Takes place between Crystal Skull and Nemesis

AN: I am a nurse so forgive some of the graphic medical detail, there is a method to my madness.

_Disclaimer: I do no own anything, Stargate it property of its producers and creators. I do own Ben and Mary Beth._

* * *

><p>Fire in the Belly<p>

Chapter 1

Dawn had fast approached Colorado and while some chose to wake before the sun even had a chance to peek on the horizon others chose to begin the day with the rest of the state. For some a routine had swayed far from normal these past few days. He felt no better than the previous day; actually he was feeling worse if at all possible. Rolling over with a groan Daniel's eyes cracked open slowly. Nauseous and stomach cramping he contemplated staying in bed until his clock informed him otherwise. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table Daniel was instantly jolted into wakefulness after noting the time.

"I'm late," he groaned.

In all his years at the SGC he had yet to be late until today. He blamed it on the past two days starting with his unusual experience of being out of phase. An ache settling in the center of his belly Daniel actually wondered if he should break his usual resolve and call in. It had started two days ago after returning, sans Nick, from P7X-377 as a nagging on and off cramp that he took for indigestion. Now it was becoming much more leading him to believe that his grandfather had so nicely given him an ulcer or maybe it was the average of six cups of coffee a day that gave him an ulcer. Maybe eating spicy Indian curry on an already sensitive stomach wasn't such a good idea either but it tasted so good at the time.

Actually Daniel was feeling not unlike he did last year after acquiring a nice little parasite from an unusual animal meat he decided to be brave enough to taste. Sitting up in bed Daniel couldn't help bending over to relieve the most recent cramp that assaulted him. Oh crap, he was going to be sick. Staggering off the bed he ran into the bathroom where he was violently ill into the toilet bowl. Dropping to his knees he completed his tribute to the porcelain god as the remains of the curry made a repeat performance. God it burned coming up, feeling not unlike the dreaded hangover one got from Abydonian moonshine.

Reduced to dry heaving Daniel couldn't resist curling up in a ball as cramp after cramp doubled him over. Okay so maybe not a simple case of an ulcer but most likely food poisoning. It wasn't like he hadn't had it before like the beginning of this year when both he and Sam and later Jack ended up in the infirmary puking their guts out after a run-in with day old turkey. Falling back onto the cold tile he had no energy left to flush the toilet settling instead to drag himself to the edge of the sink where he could rest. He contemplated calling Jack knowing all too well that his friend would be calling any time now after noticing his absence.

Breathing through the cramps they were finally abating. A shadow of their former pain his stomach was becoming more manageable. Shifting and dragging himself off the floor Daniel went about to continue his routine while coming up with a smart excuse for his tardiness. Flushing the toilet and wetting a washcloth to wipe his face he staggered back into the bedroom. He got dressed quickly, a hand unconsciously rubbing his belly after pulling his shirt down to will some of the pain away.

It was food poisoning, just a simple case of 'I shouldn't have eaten that' or maybe it was just a stomach virus. Surely he could continue his day, knowing he would have to considering they were scheduled for a mission early tomorrow morning. Stepping into the small kitchen he considered his options falling back to the time old tradition of plain crackers to sooth his rebelling stomach. Only two crackers made it down before that nausea returned, burning a hole in his already raw stomach lining. Okay so food wasn't such a good idea that meant coffee would only go down worse. But for Daniel it was risk a headache or overcome the nausea so he risked the upset stomach. There was no way he was ready to add a pounding headache to cramps.

Flipping the switch he let the coffee machine work its magic as he packed up for work. No surprise came when his phone rang and Daniel didn't need caller ID to know it was Jack. Throwing the final notebook and reference book into his backpack he walked quickly to the phone the hand never leaving his abdomen.

"Daniel Jackson," he answered out of habit taking on the tone he used at the SGC.

"_Hey Daniel, where are you?" _Jack asked.

"Obviously I'm home Jack, that's the number you called," Daniel rolled his eyes, that was stupid even for Jack.

"_Yeah that was dumb, so you didn't answer my question,"_ Jack said after a short break.

"Woke up late Jack, my alarm broke. I'm on my way," Daniel lied.

"_Okay, see you here," _Jack replied before the line went dead.

Hanging the phone up slowly Daniel knew they were giving him some leeway ever since his stint with the Crystal Skull. They had to have been because on any other day Jack would have been up in arms and disbelieving at the thought of Daniel's alarm breaking. Walking back to the counter Daniel picked up his trusty sidekick for the last two days, that signature bottle of pink liquid, and took a swig as the coffee finished. Daniel must have gone through three bottles of Pepto-Bismol since their return, taking random sips when no one was looking as the discomfort was slowly becoming unbearable.

Grabbing a travel mug from the top cabinet Daniel poured most of the pot into it, keeping the coffee black and strong for the ride to work. Coffee packed and bag almost ready he walked back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and obtain one item that he figured would save him today. Under the sink he brought out a heating pad, the same one he had brought home from his office that was commonly in use after a hard mission to loosen tight muscles. It couldn't hurt, maybe would even help to keep him away from the infirmary and out of Janet's hands.

Throwing it in his bag Daniel made sure everything was in its place before leaving knowing he wouldn't return for at least two more days. Everything else that was needed was either in his office or housed in his on-base quarters. It was time to head out, time to go to work even if his stomach continued to rebel. With a sigh Daniel turned and left closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>So far since arriving at the SGC Daniel hadn't stopped working. Jack, as usual, required a lengthy explanation as to how his alarm clock had inexplicably broke during the night before forcing him to the commissary. The coffee that he had brought from home didn't go down as smoothly as he would have liked. And to top it all off now he was in over his head after Robert had so kindly placed three overdue translations on his desk, apparently backlogged since the SGC's lead archeologist was out of phase. To make matters worse that annoying little ache in the center of his abdomen was quickly turning into a raging fire in his belly.<p>

He did a good job at hiding the heating pad that was strategically placed over his cramping belly between the table and his large uniform shirt. It had actually helped until right now as another cramp left him breathless. Now the pain was all over the place, moving from around his bellybutton to his right side then right back to his middle. He had considered going to Janet but threw that thought right out the window after one look at the backlogged work that lay in front of him. Another thought had come to mind, one that Janet had made mention of when one was experiencing gas pains. Setting the heating pad on the desk maybe it was time to try going to the bathroom, then maybe he would attain piece of mind that this was merely gas from hell.

Stepping out of his office and down the hall to the head Daniel hoped Jack didn't have any ideas of following him. Since he had arrived Jack, Sam, and Teal'c had taken up the part of hovering teammates, innately concerned for their wayward archeologist. Stepping into the bathroom he was pleased to see no one there so he quietly slipped into the stall.

Jack had other plans as he stepped in, while needing to use the head but also spy on Daniel who was slowly taking on a pale shade if he was correct. He heard a groan from the stall; one very familiar to him and Jack went to investigate further. No doubt it was Daniel, those worn out of regulation boots sticking out like a sore thumb underneath the door.

"Daniel?" he asked his hand slapping the metal door.

"Jack? What?" Daniel whined in return.

"Just checking, you okay in there?" Jack asked covering his concern with general sarcasm.

"Yes Jack, I'm fine. Its not exactly normal to spy on people in the stall," Daniel noted, but then again since when was Jack normal.

"Not spying Danny just making sure you're not dead," Jack replied.

"Not dead yet," if it was a joke Jack paid it no mind.

"Okay then, see you at the briefing," Jack reminded him.

"Briefing?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, in an hour," Jack stated.

"Okay see you then," Daniel shot back hoping that Jack would take the hint and leave.

Raising his eyebrows Jack took one last peek under the stall door before turning on his heel. So his primary purpose was to spy all along but at least he had taken Daniel's subtle hint. It was awkward enough as it were to speak of missions in the locker room but when your team leader was now spying on you in the stall it took awkward to a whole new level. Besides it wasn't like he was not going to see him in less than an hour at the briefing.

Listening out Daniel could tell Jack had left, the telltale sign of his loud breathing absent. Stepping out of the stall his attempt to relieve himself didn't work. The cramps were just as bad and apparently he had no need to go to the restroom. It was then Daniel noticed the pain having shifted, now positioned more towards his right side. Maybe he had a kidney stone, having one in the past after too much coffee and not enough water in the deserts of Egypt. Not a pleasant thing to go through especially winging it in Egypt without proper medical resources but he survived.

Washing his hands quickly Daniel just wanted to return to his office and to the heating pad. Once he returned he sat down immediately to take the strain off looking at his watch to take note of the time. Forty-five minutes until the briefing, just enough time to catalogue some of _this_. Replacing the heating pad Daniel set about his work taking yet another swig from that pink bottle in front of him. Maybe after the briefing he would finally push himself to the infirmary. Although he wasn't quite ready to face Janet's wrath for waiting so long to do so.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Daniel is okay, he looks a little rough," Sam said as she walked down the hall. A few minutes ago she had met up with Jack, who she knew had spied on their friend. It was true that Daniel had looked rough around the edges ever since leaving his grandfather on P7X-377 but they had figured he was suffering late effects of the radiation that felled her and Jack. But maybe it was something else, something a little more ominous. And as Daniel was using his usual grace at covering it up Sam knew he was feeling awful. Maybe on this upcoming mission she would have a long talk with him to get to the bottom of his sudden decline in health.<p>

"He said he was fine Carter, probably just allergies," Jack commented.

"Okay, when's the briefing again," Sam took her mind off the subject.

"In," Jack used his usual wide expressive bodily movement as he glanced at his watch. "Twenty minutes".

"Just enough time to go grab my stuff from the lab," Sam said.

Nodding quickly Sam turned and left leaving Jack in silence in the middle of the hallway. As he turned back in the direction of the briefing room Teal'c was fast approaching him. With a slight nod of the head Teal'c turned and fell into step with the colonel. It was scheduled to be a relaxing mission according to Hammond, a far cry from the last that ended with Daniel missing and a meeting with Nick. Not to mention a day in bed for both him and Carter after suffering the God-awful effects of Nintendo-Neutrino-whatever radiation particles.

"Ready for this mission T," it wasn't so much a question but a statement, he was ready to get back to normal.

"I am O'Neill," Teal'c intoned, if he was at all worried about Daniel he kept it hidden.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes had gone and passed leaving Daniel with only five to somehow get to the briefing room and set up. Sighing he asked himself why time seemed to have gone out the window today. Certainly his stomach couldn't cause it all but then again he hadn't felt any better since arriving. Now the pain had moved to his side, his right side to be exact, and taken up a constant throb. Daniel wondered how he was going to get to the briefing room, the thought of the hike and subsequent journey weighing heavily on his mind.<p>

"I'm going to be late," Daniel sighed.

Rising slowly from his chair he realized the pain in his abdomen skyrocketed leaving him no choice than to double over. Leaning heavily on the desk and moaning Daniel suddenly had an epiphany. This wasn't as innocent as he made it out to be, maybe he had really hurt something in that little fall off the pedestal out of phase or not. When the briefing was over he was definitely going to Janet no matter how much grief he would receive. Bracing his side with his right hand while using his left to rub the center of his belly Daniel pushed away from the desk. It was now or never if he was to get to the briefing room because Daniel doubted he would make it if he waited any longer.

Breathing through the pain he realized it wasn't passing but it had lightened up, or maybe he was just getting used to it. Grabbing his files for the briefing and the disks that contained footage taken by SG-6 Daniel left. He actually did a good job at concealing the ache as he held the files low covering up the fact that his arm was bracing his abdomen. As long as nobody noticed he would be fine because if any of his team decided to step around the corner to him white-faced he was doomed and officially off the mission. He needed to go, needed to look at the ruins that SG-6 had found and filmed.

Stepping into the elevator was a brief relief as he leaned against the metal wall. It was there he was alone to shift his files to the other hand to brace his abdomen. Riding out absolute pain now the nausea had returned with full force. Now fighting nausea and pain Daniel did wonder if he should just skip the briefing in favor of the infirmary. It was slowly becoming unbearable as if way more serious than food poisoning or a pulled muscle. Daniel looked up from his hunched position as the elevator stopped at the correct floor. Shifting away from the wall and trying to ignore the stab of pain he gathered himself as before and stepped out as the door slipped open.

Walking into the briefing room Daniel was suddenly met with four pairs of surprised eyes. It wasn't like he was always early to these briefings but it also wasn't like he came walking in looking like the living dead. Setting his files on the table and taking his usual seat behind Jack he tried to ignore his look. It was the subdued look of concern Jack always showed when he was either not feeling well or hiding yet another injury. The look on Hammond's face was also one of concern matching Sam and Teal'c's. Great, just great everyone was concerned about him.

"Sorry I'm late," Daniel said.

"You're not that late Daniel," Sam helped.

"Actually you're right on time for a change," Jack joked.

"Well now that everyone is here lets get this briefing started," Hammond said breaking up any future bickering.

"Yes sir," Sam nodded before standing to take her place.

As Sam droned on about something dealing with Naquadah Daniel was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. The nausea had returned with such a vengeance that it took all of his strength just to keep from losing his stomach on the briefing room floor. He was thankful that Jack's back was to him as he sat hunched trying to relieve the pain. Unfortunately Hammond had a good view as the general's attention had shifted away from Carter and onto him. Scooting closer to the table as the general finally looked away it gave Daniel just the obstacle to conceal his hand that he moved to his abdomen. He wanted nothing more than to crawl up into the fetal position on the floor.

"Dr. Jackson, do you have anything to add?" Hammond asked.

Looking up those four pairs of eyes were once again bearing down on him. Was it his turn already? Crap, maybe he should have paid more attention to Sam as she went on with her part of the briefing. Looking at the General he gave a nod, breathing out slowly as the prospect of standing came to mind. Oh he wasn't going to like this at all, just the thought of moving right now sent agony through his nerve endings. But there was no way around it, the briefing must go on or so the expression went. Slowly he uncurled from his awkward position to look at his three other teammates and the general. _Here goes nothing, _he thought as he made to stand. It wasn't until a stab of agonizing pain gripped his lower right abdomen put him in his place that he halted the movement.

"Daniel?" Sam asked at his gasp.

"Yeah, I can't move," Daniel choked out.

"You appear to be in pain Daniel Jackson," so much for Captain Obvious.

"Yes….I am," Daniel added.

Turning his chair around Jack was instantly on his feet as if he could actually read the expression on Daniel's face. He was at Daniel's side within a second, crouching down in front of his chair with a hand on his arm. God he looked horrible in Jack's mind, his face pale as a ghost and pinched in pain. No make that agony as Daniel slowly curled in on himself as Jack shifted the chair away from the table. So at least he knew where the pain was but what was plaguing the archeologist was still a mystery. Apparently it wasn't so much of a mystery for some though as a spark of recognition lit up on Hammond's face.

"Where's the pain Dr. Jackson?" Hammond said sounding more like a field medic than a general.

"Abdomen, right abdomen," Daniel could barely speak now as the pain had become unbearable.

"This is Hammond, I need a medical team to the briefing room ASAP and bring Dr. Fraiser," Hammond was instantly on the phone relaying orders.

"It's okay Daniel," Sam tried her part in comfort as she joined Jack rubbing Daniel's back softly.

"I'm going to be sick," the look on Daniel's face left no room for hesitation as he took on a desperate tone in his voice.

Reading it instantly Hammond was at their side with a wastebasket, which he promptly held under Daniel's chin. He held it there as the archeologist heaved what little was left in his stomach until he was coming up with nothing but bile. Spitting what remained in his mouth Daniel slowly leaned back, a sheen of perspiration on his face as he suddenly burned with fever. He was still in pain but for some reason the raw agony had abated.

"Daniel?" Sam asked as she wiped his mouth with a tissue.

"Danny talk to us," Jack's voice was slowly creeping to the edge of panic.

"I actually feel better, pains gone a bit," Daniel forced out.

That couldn't be good Hammond thought, raw agony in the abdominal cavity didn't just suddenly abate when one threw up. Actually if what he had experienced in the past was anything to go by it actually made the pain worse. Moving the wastebasket to the floor to be dealt with later Hammond went to order Daniel on the ground but his team was ahead of him. Teal'c and Jack each put a hand under each armpit and slowly guided their friend to the ground where he curled up into the fetal position. While the agony had lessened some it didn't mean that the pain didn't return with a vengeance upon moving.

Now he was shaking as Sam laid a cool hand on his brow. Something was terribly wrong as pain was once again creeping up to the surface. Actually if it was possible it felt as if his belly had begun to swell. The room felt uncomfortably hot and every movement set forth a fresh wave of pain and nausea. Okay so he was in real trouble now, just wait until Janet comes he would be singing a different tune. This was definitely no food poisoning.

George recognized the symptoms the minute he saw them having experienced the same when he was Dr. Jackson's age. It had been shortly after he had returned from Vietnam that the common illness felled him. While he had his fair share of battle scars from the long war George always found it a bit odd that even during all the life or death situations he only found himself truly at the doctors mercy when that little useless projection of flesh caused so much trouble. For Daniel he figured it was no different just by the same look of pain that had once before reflected on Hammond. But something told him that Daniel was special in his own way as the young man just looked sick. Offering what little support he could George knew no relief would come until that troublesome organ was out of him. As he suspected in Daniel now it was the only time when George had actually wanted surgery to end the agony.

The spark of empathy on Hammond's face was not lost to Jack and the other's as Janet had finally showed. The sound of wheels could clearly be heard as her team brought up the rear. As she entered only one professional look set her into action, falling to her knees beside Daniel. Brushing sweaty hair from his face she wanted a good look at his face as her head nurse ran vitals.

"Blood pressure's 90/52, pulse tachy at 110, temps 101.8," the nurse listed off.

"Okay, Daniel sweetie where's the pain?" Janet's focus was all on Daniel.

"Lower right side, middle too," he choked out.

"Okay, lets skip the IV for now and just red line to the infirmary," Janet ordered.

Slowly she got Daniel on his back for easy transfer onto the awaiting stretcher. With Teal'c and Jack's help Daniel was ready for transport. Janet didn't say more as she followed her team out taking one look at the mess in the trashcan as she went. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c followed immediately as Hammond brought up the rear.

"He threw up?" Janet inquired.

"Yes, once. Said the pain got better," Jack answered before Hammond got the chance.

"Okay, lets just get him to the infirmary and page Dr. Warner," oh Daniel didn't like the sound of that.

They made it to the infirmary in record time, pushing Daniel's stretcher to one of the exam areas. In one swift motion they had him on the gurney the cry of pain not lost on the four who followed them here. Janet began her exam beginning with assisting with the nurses of taking off Daniel's BDU's. All former attempts of maintaining modesty were thrown out the window as Janet and the nurses slipped the uniform off starting with his pants.

"Lets get him undressed and put a gown on," Janet ordered.

It was a true show at how sick Daniel was as he didn't even so much as complain when he was stripped bare to his skivvies. The nurse had thrown a gown over him with the ties left open but held it only over his legs as Janet wanted clear access to Daniel's abdomen. Her hands dancing over his rigid belly she explained every step of the way as she begun to palpate. Right and left upper quadrants elicited not even a moan, the middle Daniel gave a moan or two, the lower left was clear. As Janet moved to the lower right pushing in set off a groan but as she lifted her hand Daniel's knees were instantly drawn up to his chest as he cried out in pain.

"That confirms it, rebound and guarding, belly's rigid and slightly descended. Where's Dr. Warner?" Janet listed off.

"It's appendicitis isn't it?" it was time for Hammond to no longer be silent as he recognized the signs.

"Yes sir, I believe so. We need to get him to the operating room quickly," Janet responded with just a hint of surprise in her voice that her CO had recognized it even before her.

"Janet?" Sam asked in alarm at the same time as Jack's, "What's goin' on?".

"If he doesn't get it removed as soon as possible it could rupture," Janet explained.

"It hurts Janet," Daniel groaned all of his former resolve when it came to pain out the window.

"I know Daniel, lets give him 5 of morphine to take the edge off now that we know what it is," Janet told Ben, the nurse who was currently on Daniel's case.

"Yes, do you want an ultrasound?" Ben asked.

"Yes, bedside quickly," Janet responded.

"Daniel, I'm going to give you some morphine to take the edge off okay," Ben leaned down to look the archeologist in the eye.

"Thanks," even curled up in agony Daniel was polite that in itself amazed Jack as he watched from afar.

"Okay, Daniel you're going to feel some cold on your belly okay," Janet alerted him as Mary Beth, the second nurse, pulsed up the ultrasound.

Cold was an understatement, in his fevered condition it was like ice but it felt so good as Janet squeezed gel onto his belly. He tried to curl up against the fire that Janet had caused as the probe moved across his heated skin, going farther down than he appreciated as Janet reached his groin. On any other day he would have been flushing from embarrassment at the position Janet currently had her hands in but right now he couldn't care less, he just wanted the pain to go away.

"It's his appendix, let's prep him for OR," Janet said moving the probe away from his belly.

Finally the gown was put back into place as Janet pulled it up to his shoulders. Looking to his left he could see three very concerned faces and a forth plastered with empathy. What had the general to empathize with him about? Looking back Janet was once again in his face, that sweet smile and gentle look assisting the morphine in melting away the pain. Had she always had that effect on him, maybe he felt something more than just a simple patient-doctor relationship? Or maybe the morphine was messing with his mind? Whatever, he just wanted to be better again even if in the back of his mind he knew that meant cutting.

Jack couldn't help the show of sympathy he was currently displaying on his face. While he had never had the pleasure of experiencing appendicitis himself it didn't make him immune to this kind of pain. Knee injury and torture aside he had an affinity to kidney stones in the past so Jack knew just how much pain Daniel was in now. The kind of pain that one wanted to shoot himself to end the misery.

"What do we have?" Dr. Warner was finally there.

"Daniel Jackson, came in with abdominal pain radiating to his right lower quadrant. Fever 101.8, nausea and vomiting, pulse 110, respirations 18, and last BP 90/50," Janet reported off.

"Appendicitis, lets get him to OR before he goes septic on us. I'm going to scrub prep him," Dr. Warner ordered.

"Daniel, sweetie, we're going to take you to surgery to remove your appendix. Don't worry okay, we're going to give you something to relax you and when you wake up everything will be over," Janet explained.

"Sure, whatever," the minute dose of morphine must have had some effect because his eyes were glassy and his speech slurred.

"Ben I want you to shave and scrub him, Mary Beth give 10 of Versed for pre-op sedation. Warner wants to cut in ten minutes," Janet instructed.

"Got it Doc," Ben responded.

"Colonel, General, Sam, Teal'c I think you should wait outside. We're going to be sending Daniel to the OR soon," Janet gestured them towards the doors to the waiting area.

Pulling the curtain Janet blocked their view as Ben stripped Daniel of the gown to begin his prepping process. In his haze, as the pain was once again reaching epic proportions, he could feel a razor being run across his abdomen. After the shaving was completed the cold returned. Ben took the Betadine and began scrubbing Daniel's abdomen to complete the surgical prep. Mary Beth had taken her place by the IV line as Daniel felt another being inserted. For some reason it didn't really hurt as he felt a chill travel up his arm. What followed next was something Daniel could only describe as a trip worthy of the sixties.

"Versed's in," Mary Beth announced.

They could all tell as previously pain-filled eyes opened wide. If Daniel was still in pain he didn't care as the sedative took its hold. Now he could say he felt good even if it would be short lived. He felt the side rails being brought up as a sheet was laid over him. Even under the high of sedatives he could still feel the inevitable catheter being snaked up his urethra causing him to start, God he hated those things. The embarrassment and pain was short lived though as he lost the will to care.

Daniel was rolled out of the holding area in record time on the way to the operating room. Dr. Warner was waiting as Janet remained with him. While she wouldn't perform the surgery she wanted to stay and assist, not achieving peace of mind unless she was with him every step of the way. As they made their way down the hall Daniel's hand was suddenly on her arm stopping them.

"Daniel what's wrong?" she asked.

"Need to see my team," he slurred.

"Guys come over here," she called out to his three remaining team members and General Hammond.

"See ya later, sorry…just I'm fine," Daniel's drugged speech reached their ears.

Taking his hand Sam began, "Daniel you're going to be fine, we'll be here when you wake up".

"Danny you're fine, we'll be outside," Jack added.

"We will not leave while you are undergoing surgery Daniel Jackson, we will remain here with you," Teal'c put in.

"You'll be fine son, you'll be feeling better soon," Hammond said from behind them.

"Okay, you guys can wait outside in the waiting room. It shouldn't take more than an hour, hour and a half at the most, I'll keep you updated," Janet smiled at them.

"Bye," Daniel slurred one final time before being pushed down the hall Janet trailing the gurney.

They were left in silence. It had begun as such a normal day, who knew one of their team would be going under the knife. Sam was just worried, she knew it was only his appendix but the thought of Daniel under the knife sent chills up her spine. After all they had been through it was Daniel's appendix to nearly kill him. Teal'c saw the true potential for the human body to rebel on itself for the first time since being among the Tau'ri. It was amazing that the human body couldn't evolve enough to get rid of one useless organ with a sole purpose to cause one pain and misery. Jack only stood by with his team thinking back to when all this started. The other night after returning without Nick, that's when Daniel first got sick. So it was Jackson's usual charm that had gotten him in all this mess, figures. He would just have to have a little talk with his archeologist about the finer points of ignoring the symptoms of potentially life-threatening illnesses. Speaking of which Jack turned his thoughts to the General.

"So General how were you able to know Daniel had appendicitis, care to share?" he asked with his little swagger.

"Because I had it. Right after coming home from Vietnam and yes it hurt like hell," Hammond explained.

So the cat was out of the bag, Hammond had revealed one of his past secrets. It made sense though, everything back to the way he had anticipated Daniel tossing his cookies to diagnosing him in front of the CMO. So unless Daniel had stayed away from Hammond, which Jack had no doubt he had done, there was no way of knowing since neither he or Sam had the pleasure to experience what Hammond, and now Daniel, had. So with that thought in mind there was only one more thing left to do, wait.

"By the way SG-1, your mission is scrubbed," yet another captain obvious moment but at the moment it fit.

* * *

><p>AN:More to come soon...Thanks<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: some graphic medical content

Fire in the Belly

Chapter 2

Daniel was floating on Cloud 9 as he was wheeled into the OR. Whatever they had given him left him flying sky high, as nothing seemed to matter. The pain remained, with every jostle of the gurney fire raced through his abdomen but he had lost the will to care. Shivering he was wheeled into the OR his gaze shifting to Janet who had her hand in his. It felt so right for her to be so close so he willed himself to never let go to that warm hand.

The gurney came to an abrupt halt as it hit something in the room. Before Daniel knew what hit it a nurse was telling him to scoot over to the bed. He didn't know how he did it but Daniel had managed to scoot his bottom over to the bed tensing up as the pain multiplied. Janet was there to help him with his upper body her hand never leaving his. Squeezing tight she was speaking to him, her angelic voice giving him peace.

"Daniel, look at me. We're just going to strap down your arms and give you something to go to sleep. When you wake up you'll be in recover," Janet soothed.

He nodded blindly as he felt his arms being moved away from his body, strapped down on either side. Whatever they had given him in pre-op was beginning to fade as the pain was once again becoming unbearable. Janet must have seen it because she was giving a quick order to another who had come to stand over him. A man with glasses, much like his own, and a mustache. The anesthesiologist, one he recognized from the last time Jack was wheeled into this very room after yet another mission gone wrong. He was saying something to him but Daniel was too focused on the cold feeling that started on his abdomen. More washing he presumed but couldn't get a good look at what the nurses were doing.

"We're just disinfecting the skin Dr. J," Ben, one of his favorite nurses, was saying behind a surgical mask.

"Okay Dr. Jackson I'm going to begin. I want you to count backwards from ten," Dr. McNally recited that famous line.

Placing the mask over his mouth Daniel began breathing in the air instantly noting the lack of taste that came with the gas he usually received at the dentist. As he begun to relax Daniel felt something cold race through his vein, making a burning path up his arm. Complying with what the doctor ordered Daniel took a deep breath and began to count, letting everything around him fade away as he gave up the fight with the conscious world.

"Ten, nine, eight….sev….," Daniel's voice slowly faded into nothing.

"He's out," McNally announced as he watched Daniel's eyes flutter closed.

"I'm going to go scrub," Janet said after feeling Daniel's hand relax in hers.

"Are we prepped?" Warner asked as he walked in.

"Yes, intubating now," McNally said as he inserted the breathing tube.

"Okay lets get started," Dr. Warner said once he was gowned up and gloved.

Stepping back Janet chose the back seat to watch as Warner took his position. Draped and ready Warner was ready to begin. Only Daniel's lower right side was visible under the sterile drapes ready to be cut and only then would the true extent of the damage the archeologist tried to hide be known. Holding his hand out he waited for the scrub nurse to hand him the scalpel. Blade in hand Warner gave one last look to Janet who watched every move like a hawk before making his first incision.

* * *

><p>The waiting room was tense but at the same time carried a certain relaxation that only came with knowing a friend was in the right hands. They would admit they were scared, the thought of one of their own under the knife a little too much, but for the first time the reason was a little more mundane than the usual. It was his appendix, a simple organ to remove rather than an injury caused by shrapnel or a staff weapon. Jack, no surprise, began to pace. Walking from one side of the little room to the other and succeeding in annoying the hell out of Hammond. Sam as usual learned to ignore it having been in this situation enough times with her CO to know better. Actually the last time she was in this situation it was Daniel who was making them dizzy.<p>

"Colonel O'Neill would you sit down, you're making me dizzy," Hammond just had enough bravery to say it.

"Is that an order?" Jack shot back sarcastically.

"Do you want it to be?" the tone in Hammond's voice left no room for jokes.

It was all he needed to stop, the tone in his CO's voice giving the request even without Hammond actually making it an order. Stopping quickly Jack turned and took his previous seat next to Teal'c while the Jaffa was deep in meditation. He had the best method of keeping calm compared to his other two teammates, one of which was about to take up fidgeting. Sam's legs bounced and her hands never kept still as she played with the buttons on her uniform shirt. So much for being stoic about it all.

"Well I'm needed back in my office. Keep me updated and let me know when Dr. Jackson gets out," Hammond announced.

"Yes sir," Sam answered for her team.

"So when will Daniel be out, why hasn't Janet been out yet?" Jack broke in.

"Sir, he's only been in there for ten minutes," Sam countered.

"That all?" Jack shot back in that snarky tone.

"I believe Doctor Fraiser will inform us when Daniel Jackson is in recovery," Teal'c informed them before any disagreement could arise.

Hammond could only shake his head as he walked away. Whatever Teal'c said had ended any argument that may arise between Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. Jack had become quiet, something that was nearly unheard of when it came to one of his team. Sam went back to her fidgeting as the General left, considering taking up pacing herself. Teal'c decided to forgo his meditation as his eyes slipped open to sit patiently. Now that the General had gone Jack could finally resume his annoying deed, so getting up painfully as his knee popped he went back to pacing in front of his team.

* * *

><p>So far ten minutes in the surgery everything was going well but it was all changing as Warner began opening Daniel's abdominal cavity. He had no idea what he was going into until he used the scalpel to open up the peritoneum, gaining access into Daniel's belly. It was obviously inflamed but the integrity of the appendix wasn't quite known yet, that was until Warner explored further. There was no question that the appendix ruptured as everyone in the OR was assaulted with the smell. Wincing and groaning Warner was in for the long haul just as Janet sighed, closing her eyes.<p>

"He perfed good," Ben commented.

"Yes he did, cavity's completely contaminated. I need to remove the appendix then wash him out," Warner said.

"Hang a gram of Ancef," Janet ordered.

"He must have been in severe pain, probably leaking for at least a day. Why didn't he say anything?" Warner looked up at Janet.

"Because he's Daniel," Janet answered.

Warner didn't say anything more as he continued on with the operation. Clamping and cutting the remains of Daniel's appendix it was now in the metal bowl in Janet's hands. Just looking at the offending organ disgusted her seeing how much pain it brought her patient. But then again Daniel must have been feeling bad for days without saying anything. Disposing the bowl on one of the stands she turned back to the operation, watching as Warner began tying up the stump of the removed organ. It wasn't going to be garden variety though, since when was anything garden variety with Daniel. No, a full abdominal washout, several courses of antibiotics, and drains were the definitive treatment.

"Temperature's spiked 103.1, BP 88/45, pulse tachy at 101," Dr. McNally rattled off looking at the sudden alarm.

"Okay, up the fluids and have a cooling blanket standing by," Warner ordered.

"Are you going to insert a Penrose?" Janet asked.

"Yeah after I wash out," Warner said.

Suctioning the pus that accumulated in Daniel's abdominal cavity was only half the battle. Grabbing the sterile pitcher from Ben Dr. Warner slowly poured the saline into his abdomen. Hopefully with meticulous cleansing he could ward off a resulting painful infection of Daniel's peritoneal cavity and sepsis. Irrigation complete he observed his work before getting ready to close. Janet took the opportunity to move in and insert the small rubber drain as Warner set up to close.

"I'm going to close in a minute, do you want to update the team?" Warner was very adept of reading Janet's expression.

"Yes," Janet answered softly before stepping away.

Walking to the door Janet stripped of the mask and gloves before stepping through the double doors. Taking off the gown on the other side she took a deep breath before shifting her attention to her next task. Janet wondered if she should leave out the part of ignoring symptoms that led to the subsequent rupture knowing all too well that Daniel would receive hell for it later from his team. But looking back they weren't much better since an instant recall of the General's past history told Janet of a similar situation. But either way this was not going to be fun especially for what was coming, SG-1's game of twenty questions concerning their teammate. They had a right but Janet wasn't up for it.

Stepping into the main infirmary Janet walked right passed the nurses station and out the door to the waiting area. She had done this walk one too many times with SG-1, the most recent having been for Colonel O'Neill. But thankfully this wasn't because of some unfortunate off-world injury that nearly took a life, no this was for some usually mundane and easy to treat garden variety Earth problem that Daniel just so happened to make more complicated. But wasn't that like Daniel, to make their life just a little more complicated. She had even told the staff that any and all previous textbook cases of any injury or illness didn't apply for Daniel or the rest of SG-1 for that matter. With her experience with Daniel's health alone Janet could actually write her own textbook on it.

The minute she stepped into the waiting area three sets of eyes were trained on her. Jack had instantly stopped his pacing while Sam was on her feet in a heartbeat; even Teal'c appeared on edge as he got to his feet more slowly compared to his teammate. Oh, this was going to be fun considering the apprehension and agitation written on their faces. But it had to be done and had to be done now. No more putting it off as Janet moved towards them. Taking a deep breath she gathered her thoughts and formulated an answer, one that she hoped would satisfy them because she wasn't in the mood to provide lengthy explanations at this time.

"Before you all talk at once let me speak. Daniel is going to be fine, his appendix ruptured but we removed it. Right now Warner is closing so he will be in recovery soon," Janet held up her hands in surrender before any of them could get a word out.

"When can we….," again Janet didn't give Jack a chance to finish.

"When we move him out of recovery into a room then you can see him, family isn't allowed in PACU," Janet explained.

"Janet, he's going to be fine right?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, he's going to be fine. He has probably a six to twelve week recovery but after a strong course of antibiotics he should be fine," Janet answered.

"What do you mean should?" Jack sent her a glare.

"I mean that Daniel ruptured his appendix, it does carries some risk of severe infection but I strive to prevent that. Two to four days in the infirmary then he can be released," Janet went on.

"Will Daniel Jackson recover sufficiently?" Teal'c put in.

"Yes, Daniel will make a full recovery. Now I need to get back there so I will come back when he is ready to be seen. Meanwhile one of you needs to call the General so I can update him," Janet said.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions Janet had left the room leaving the remaining members of SG-1 with a sigh of relief. Sam let out that breath she hadn't realized holding while Jack sank into a nearby chair. Teal'c lowered his head with his eyes closed as if sinking into meditation once more. Jack was officially at ease hearing Janet's words. He still held worry for the archeologist but at least the threat of death had passed. Now they just had to tell the General but apparently Sam already had that covered as she walked to the internal phone on the wall. The phone that with a push of a button would link her directly to the control room.

"This is Major Carter, have General Hammond report to the infirmary ASAP," Sam gave the quick order before replacing the phone on the wall.

"Now what?" Teal'c asked with that little hint of impatience in his voice that was never heard before.

"We wait….again," Jack protested.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Jackson can you hear me? Daniel come on, wake up a little for me," a distant voice echoed in his ear. It made no sense, the words a jumble in his mind. For a linguist words meant nothing to him now, something that even at his most injured never was a problem. But now was a whole different story as Daniel struggled to the surface of consciousness. Voices blurred into an intangible jumble of words as whoever leaned over him spoke their pleads for him to wake. At one point in the past minute, well what he considered a minute, he tried to pry his eyes open only to fail. Everything was heavy and weak, too much like lead to move.<p>

"Ugh…," he thought he mumbled but the weak voice that crossed his lips didn't sound like his own.

"Dr. Jackson open your eyes for me," that angelic voice returned combined with the many that mixed with it.

"Wha….," he slurred in an unconscious response.

"You're in recovery Daniel, the surgery's over. Everything went fine," that voice answered.

"Gooo," his words were sounding even more intangible.

"Daniel sweetie, its all over. Can you open your eyes for me?" a different voice joined in this one unmistakable.

"Janet," Daniel breathed.

"Yeah, its me," Janet answered as her hand made its way to his brow.

The words still didn't make much sense, more like a form of gibberish as his brain decided to translate the English into one of the many languages he knew. His senses were very slowly beginning to make a return. His hearing had returned first even if everything was muffled and now his sight had followed. The sense, or sensation he figured, that came next was something he thought he had escaped. Pain, milder than before but very much there, assaulted him. But at least it wasn't that stabbing pain from before but more of a dull ache low in his stomach, right side to be exact. But even with the pain and dulled senses another sense over powered him, one more instinctual.

"Dr. Jackson lay back its alright," the nurses voice came disjointed to his ears.

He didn't obey the voice as Daniel tried to sit up in the bed. An innate instinct set off within him telling him he needed to get to his team. It was so familiar, more of a memory than an actual reality. Of course it wasn't a reality, he wasn't in the infirmary because of an injury. Was that where he was? Yes, it had to be right down to that faint antiseptic smell and cold atmosphere. But never the less his fight or flight didn't fail him this time. The unfortunate downside to his sudden move was a new sensation entirely, one more unwelcome than the pain. Daniel's stomach churned and bile rose in his throat, the chill from before turning into a cold sweat.

"It's okay hold on," the presence disappeared in an instant and whoosh of air.

Daniel began to panic even in his disjointed haze. While the thought of soiling himself disturbed him the thought of vomiting scared him even more. The presence from before returned and Daniel could feel something cold and metal thrust under his chin. Before he could help it he began to gag, bile and mucus making its way to his mouth. The spasms only lasted a moment igniting fire in his belly as his stomach purged itself of nothing. Surely there couldn't be much in his stomach considering his lack of appetite before the surgery and the very little he ate the two days ago. But apparently there was more than he could imagine as the bile kept coming. What he wouldn't do for an ice chip right now or even a sip of water but if his memory was correct the vomiting just spoiled that chance.

"Are you done?" the nurse asked.

Was he done the question didn't really register but he nodded anyways. The basin was moved away along with it that awful smell. Now the pain was very recognizable of nothing he had ever experienced. This was no pain as a result of a ribbon device or broken ribs but of something he had never had the pleasure to experience, surgery. Oh, that's right he had surgery to remove his appendix. It was all finally coming back to him and making sense. So that could only mean he was in the recovery room, which explained the cannula in his nose and the chill of the room. The nurse must have noticed his shivering because a warm blanket was placed over him wrapping him in its heavenly embrace.

"Daniel how's your pain, on a scale of one to ten?" Janet had returned.

"Fi-um, six," Daniel slurred.

"Really Daniel?" Janet inquired all too aware of his antics with pain.

"Seven," Daniel corrected amazed that he actually understood her question.

"Okay, hold on Daniel. Give him 1mg of Dilaudid and 10mg of Zofran for the nausea. I'll be at the desk if you need me," he heard Janet order.

"You got it Dr. F," that voice was unmistakable, Ben.

That reassuring presence was back, both of them Ben and the recovery nurse Amy, if he remembered correctly. Or Amy the nurse who wore many hats from helping him after his most recent run-in with a ribbon device to when he broke his clavicle on P4-whatever following a lovely dive off a cliff with Teal'c. Amy and Ben began fussing with his bed, adding another warm blanket for good measure before fiddling with his IV. He could feel the cool liquid run up his arm as the medication ran through vein followed by the wonderful euphoria that accompanied it a few minutes later. So with the pain taken care of it only left his parched throat.

"Water," Daniel croaked.

"Not until you pass gas Dr. Jackson," Amy informed him.

What little lovely perks of abdominal surgery because suddenly Daniel had a bad suspicion that his bowels were going to be especially important to the rest of the infirmary staff including whether or not he broke wind. Just wait until Jack heard about this development and he would never hear the end of it. While he couldn't have the ice Amy did provide him with something to wet his mouth, a nice citrus flavored mouth swab that while any other time would be revolting was heaven. He didn't have time to dwell though as the nausea returned with a vengeance. Now Daniel could remember his past experience with pain medication and anesthesia. Well what little experience he had with anesthesia as he had it with minor procedures. For someone with an iron stomach, as Jack called it, with off-world food Daniel was a light weight with any mind altering substance narcotics included. He was just glad his team wasn't here to watch his ascent back into the land of the living because if Daniel was correct he was sporting a loopy grin right about now.

"Hey Daniel can you wake up a little for me?" Ben asked nudging his shoulder a bit.

"What's up?" Daniel slurred.

"Do you know where you are?" Ben assessed.

"I'm um- where am I?" Daniel cocked his head as far as he could. So much for his long-term memory.

"Recovery Dr. J. You had your appendix taken out, we're just trying to get you to wake up a little bit more before sending you to the main infirmary," Ben explained.

He liked Ben a lot but his long-winded explanation meant nothing to Daniel as his mind spun. Actually to Daniel Ben could be speaking gibberish for all he was concerned. Nothing really made sense but at least Daniel was becoming more aware. Because if he remembered correctly the quicker he came around the quicker he could make his way to the main infirmary into a more comfortable bed to see his team. That was his last true memory before surgery was saying goodbye to his team and General Hammond. General Hammond? He had been an enigma right down to when he stated something about his own appendix or did Daniel hear that incorrectly. Whatever it was it didn't really matter right now as he tried in vain to keep hold of consciousness.

Ben reached over him for a cord before the blood pressure cuff on his left bicep began squeezing his arm. Daniel could feel all the wiring expanding across his chest as they trailed up to the monitors. That was something not too foreign to him after his numerous visits to the infirmary including his most recent following the death of his wife but at least he didn't have the excruciating headache and blinding grief to accompany it. No, all he had now was a world of confusion and blurred vision. If this was what it was like every time waking from general anesthesia Daniel made a pact with himself to never have surgery again. But back to the matter at hand as Daniel continued to take stock of his situation. The pain had lessened and the nausea had blessedly disappeared but Daniel still felt that little indignity of the catheter. The catheter that wasn't coming out for at least a day if Janet got her way but at least it didn't hurt.

"How's your pain now, scale of one to ten?" Ben spoke with simple words.

"Three," Daniel answered a little more clearly.

"Okay if you say so," Ben had gotten really good at reading him.

Maybe it wasn't truly a three but it was still a far cry from the earlier seven. But as the pain in his abdomen lessened other minor irritations popped up. His throat felt sore and scratchy from the breathing tube. His belly felt bloated and that perpetual itchiness under his nose wasn't getting any better. Even his head began to hurt as a side effect from the anesthesia. So as bad situations go this one took the cake but at least he knew he wasn't gracing the infirmary with his presence due to some mishap with a Jaffa. That had been an unexpected change for once. Out of all the bad things he had gone through, from death to torture, it was his appendix that nearly took him out. Oh the irony of his interesting and strange life.

"We're going to move you to a room soon Daniel," Ben informed him not that he would remember in a minute or two anyways but he guessed it was the thought that counted.

"'Kay," Daniel slurred betraying his slightly high feeling with more than just his dilated pupils.

Relaxing against the pillows and uncomfortable gurney Daniel struggled to keep his eyes open. He felt yet another warm blanket be laid over him leaving him with nothing better to do than sigh and smile with euphoria. The warmth felt wonderful, embracing him and threatening to send him back into that oh so lovely deep sleep. But he couldn't help it, he was so tired. Actually for the first time in ages he had gotten an uninterrupted rest even if it meant being cut while under the knife. Speaking of cut, Daniel groaned as he shifted that little incision in his abdomen protesting loudly. It was funny how he almost forgot, so deep under the influence of the "good drugs". There was a sudden flourish of activity causing Daniel to pry his eyelids open. Above him he recognized that gentle face instantly.

"You ready to be moved to a room Daniel?" Janet asked from up above as she lightly stroked his hair back.

"Um….Yes," Daniel didn't know why he had to contemplate that one but for some strange reason his brain decided to run over the options first.

"Okay," Janet smiled.

Daniel closed his eyes again as the staff was once again messing with the wires attached to his chest. He opened his eyes to the blurry image of Amy reaching over to disconnect the BP cuff and heart monitor. Ben was laying the IV bag at his shoulder before kicking up the side rail. Daniel couldn't help but groan as the stretcher jolted with the movement, hearing a soft 'sorry' from both nurses. In his drug-induced haze Daniel could feel himself moving, the lights above his head shifting in a blur of white. He was now officially grateful for the drugs they pumped him full of because the nausea from before as well as the pain was beginning to creep back up on him. But the drugs prevented it from biting him in the ass.

"We're almost there Daniel," Janet said as she turned around to face him.

Daniel smiled up at the Janet-shaped blur before his eyes slipped closed. Maybe now once he was in a regular area of the infirmary his team could be with him because he was suddenly feeling very lonely. Or was it the after effects of the anesthesia causing him to revert to needing the padded room again. Whatever it had been was making him oddly depressed and giddy all at the same time. As his eyes reopened Daniel was in a different place, the white walls different from those in the recovery room. He was being hooked up again, tied down to the bed by the multiple wires that made sure he stayed alive not that he was dying any time soon because he wasn't. Janet was standing over him again and Daniel could do nothing more than smile at the angelic face.

"I'll be right back Daniel," she announced.

"Yeahsureyabetcha," Daniel did his best Jack O'Neill impression.

Daniel's eyes were closed again but he was not quite asleep. Time really had no meaning anymore, every minute blurring as one. He could vaguely hear Ferretti's unmistakable voice on the other side of the infirmary asking what Daniel had done this time to warrant the visit all while groaning at the same time. Why the hell Ferretti was in the infirmary Daniel had no clue and frankly he didn't care. He would settle to just lay here on cloud 9 and savor the good drugs. Daniel realized in that very moment that he was pain free for the first time in days.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," he recognized that voice.

"Jack?" Daniel croaked.

Heavy lids sliding open with effort Daniel opened his eyes to the best sight ever. Jack with those mirthful eyes smiled down at him with Sam and Teal'c in the background. Daniel didn't need to be sober to recognize that look. The look of an oncoming joke to hide all those nerves Jack felt. Daniel felt officially at home so to speak even in his usual spot. There was only one problem he was still in the stretcher. The feeling of dread quickly washed over him fearing Janet and her staff's next question.

"Dr. Jackson we're going to ask you to scoot over to the bed okay," Amy stated.

"It's okay we'll help you," Ben added.

So Daniel scooted and regretted it immediately when the pain spiked. Ben helped from his side though; pulling the sheet he was on towards him. For that Daniel was grateful because he doubted he had the strength to do it himself but for somehow who just had abdominal surgery he felt he did quite well. His team, he noticed, had backed away to give the team room as they moved around. His IV was once again hanging from a proper pole and those wires that snaked all around his body were hooked into their respective places. So it was official, Daniel Jackson was here to stay for a few days. He heard the scraping of the stretcher being moved away as his team once again stepped forward. They were such a beautiful sight even though blurry with multiple copies.

"General Hammond is on his way," he heard Sam tell Janet.

"Good I'll brief him when he gets here," Janet answered.

"How are ya feelin' Danny?" Jack asked.

"Goo'… peachy Jack," Daniel slurred.

"You're high as a kite," Jack quipped.

"Daniel Jackson does not appear to be flying," Teal'c intoned from behind Jack.

"Expression Teal'c," Jack explained.

Daniel wished he could see the expression or raised eyebrow on Teal'c's face but without his glasses he was hopeless. Thankfully Sam seemed to have read his mind because she came out of nowhere with that golden item. Flipping open the arms she carefully set them on his face making his vision snap into focus, well maybe snap wasn't the operative word more like slowly shift into a more clearer version. His vision cleared as much as the heavy drugs allowed but at least his teammates lost their identical twins. Hopefully Janet didn't see having his glasses meant jumping into work as the drugs wore off because any wrong move on his part and he would lose them to the bedside table. He liked his vision clear thank you very much.

"Hey Daniel," Sam's voice sounded so soothing as she brushed his bangs from his forehead.

"So the Doc said your appendix blew, nice one Danny," Jack informed him.

"Huh?" Daniel was too out of it to even register the word blew.

"Colonel," apparently his little comment didn't fly with Janet because her voice was definitely scolding.

"Are you well Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired.

"Oh yes, peachy. I feel great," Daniel began until he shifted then changed his tune. "Okay maybe not great….actually terrible."

"Get some rest Daniel," Janet said as she moved forward passed Sam to smooth his hair out of his face.

"How's our boy?" Hammond's booming Texas accent filled his ears.

"He's doing well, we just moved him from recovery. I'll brief you in a moment," Janet told the General.

"How are you doing Dr. Jackson?" Hammond shifted his attention to Daniel.

"Hello General," Daniel said with a sloppy smile.

"He's high," Jack looked at General Hammond.

"I can see that," Hammond stated with a chuckle.

"Go to sleep Daniel, we're not going anywhere," Sam said as she noticed his eyelids begin to drop.

"You're not going anywhere?" Daniel asked.

"We'll be right here Daniel," Jack answered.

"I will watch over you with both eyes Daniel Jackson," apparently Teal'c still hadn't gotten the hang of that one yet.

Daniel smiled as he drifted off to the sound of a chair being scraped across the linoleum. Taking his seat in that unholy plastic chair it would take an army of Jaffa to uproot the colonel or the rest of the team for that matter. Teal'c stood at parade rest at the foot of the bed acting as the proverbial bodyguard, watching over his stricken teammate. Sam had pulled up a second chair to sit but kept her hand where it was, stroking Daniel's hair lightly. It painted a picture of a usual infirmary visit even if this time was far from normal. Who knew it would be a small useless organ that would keep SG-1 off the mission log for a few weeks. But it didn't matter now, the only thing that did was the fact that Daniel fell into a deep and peaceful sleep surrounded by his family.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of its producers and creators, I do not own a thing.<em>

__AN: Thank you for reading and once again forgive some of the medical lingo, I'm a nurse.


End file.
